


Cling

by NutellaMousse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter Parker, Dad Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, dad tony stark
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaMousse/pseuds/NutellaMousse
Summary: Tony yêu con trai mình, thực sự yêu thằng bé, chỉ là hắn không thể hiểu nổi tại sao Peter đột nhiên lại bám rịt lấy hắn và trở nên giận dỗi, cáu kỉnh mỗi khi hắn cố rời đi. Hoặc bất cứ khi nào Steve đang cố hôn Tony.Nói cách khác, Peter bé nhỏ đang trải qua giai đoạn “đeo bám” và muốn độc chiếm Bố cho riêng mình.Tony đang bối rối. Còn Steve thì nghĩ điều đó thật dễ thương.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634000) by [superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever). 



> The original work belongs to superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97). I do not own anything but the translation.

Peter luôn là một đứa trẻ đáng yêu. Thằng bé không hay quấy khóc, cũng không dễ bị giật mình hoảng sợ khi ngủ, và bé thường rất ngoan khi được người khác bế hoặc trông hộ trong những ngày hiếm hoi mà cả Steve và Tony đều không có mặt ở nhà.

Tony đáng lẽ phải biết rằng vận may nào rồi cũng sẽ hết.

“Tôi thật sự xin lỗi,” Tony nói với Happy, người đang bối rối và cảm thấy có chút tổn thương khi nhìn đứa trẻ gào khóc trong vòng tay Tony. “Tôi không biết hôm nay thằng bé bị làm sao nữa.”

Steve sáng nay phải đến trụ sở của SHIELD cùng Clint và Bucky để giúp đào tạo một số tân binh mới, và Tony lẽ ra phải là người ở nhà trông Peter. Thật không may, có rắc rối xảy ra với thông số kỹ thuật của dòng Stark Phone mới mà Tony đã hoàn thành, và hắn nhận được thông báo về một cuộc họp khẩn cấp nhằm xoa dịu hội đồng quản trị. Ban đầu vấn đề chả có gì to tát khi Tony cho gọi Happy lên phòng làm việc của mình, nhờ anh chơi với Peter một chút trong khi hắn đi dự cuộc họp.

Peter thường rất yêu mến Chú Happy của mình và cảm thấy thích thú khi có anh đến trông bởi Happy luôn sẵn sàng chơi cùng bé với chiếc xe tải đồ chơi hay những chú robot. Nhưng hôm nay Peter không cảm thấy thế, vậy nên ngay khi Tony đưa bé cho anh bế và chuẩn bị rời đi, Peter bắt đầu bật khóc nức nở, cố rướn người về phía Tony.

Nghĩ rằng con trai đang hoảng sợ hay khó chịu, Tony vội vã chạy tới, bồng Peter ra khỏi tay Happy và ôm bé vào lòng, nhẹ nhàng dỗ dành. Peter bám chặt lấy Tony với hai cánh tay nhỏ xíu của mình, khiến hắn gần như bị bóp nghẹt.

Hắn đi lại quanh phòng làm việc, vỗ về Peter trên tay trong vài phút. Khi đứa trẻ đã ngừng khóc và trông có vẻ ổn, Tony ra hiệu cho Happy đi tới bế bé.

Nhưng ngay khi Happy chạm tay vào Peter và cố đưa Peter đi, bé lại bắt đầu gào lên nức nở, bám chặt vào Tony hơn nữa.

“Có lẽ thằng bé đang trải qua một ngày tồi tệ,” Happy nói, nhìn Peter một cách thông cảm. Mặt bé đỏ bừng lên vì khóc và cứ vài giây, một tiếng nấc nhỏ lại vang lên. “Trông nó có vẻ hơi lo lắng về cái gì đó.”

“Con tôi mới 2 tuổi, nó có thể lo lắng về cái gì cơ chứ?” Tony khẽ lấy tay lau đi những vệt nước mắt trên mặt Peter. Peter ngả đầu lên vai hắn, vùi mặt vào hõm cổ Tony.

“Tôi không biết nữa, Boss, có thể thằng bé chỉ đang cáu kỉnh thôi.”

“Hiện giờ tôi không có thời gian cho sự cáu kỉnh này đâu,” Tony lẩm bẩm, đưa mắt liếc nhìn đồng hồ treo tường. Hắn phải có mặt ở cuộc họp trong vòng 3 phút nữa nếu không Pepper sẽ giết hắn mất.

“Cậu biết không, kệ nó đi,” Tony nói, vươn tay ra lấy túi đựng tã của Peter trên ghế dài và khoác nó lên vai. Hắn siết chặt Peter trên tay (và hắn có thể cảm thấy nước mắt nước mũi thằng bé đang làm ướt hết vùng cổ áo) rồi quay lưng rời khỏi phòng.

“Xin lỗi Happy, có vẻ như hôm nay cậu sẽ không phải làm việc nữa đâu.”

Happy bối rối “Nhưng, Boss, còn Peter thì sao?”

“Tôi xử lý được mà!” Tony hét lên từ phía sau, quẹo tới phía sảnh có thang máy.

* * *

Pepper liếc xuống đồng hồ đeo tay, tự hỏi Tony giờ này đang ở đâu.

“Tôi rất xin lỗi về việc này,” Pepper nói với các thành viên hội đồng quản trị.

“Cô Potts, tôi đã làm việc ở công ty này trong một thời gian dài,” một ông già bên cạnh cô cười nói “Tôi đã quá quen với việc người nhà Stark chẳng bao giờ đến đúng giờ rồi.”

Pepper sắp sửa lên tiếng khi cô nghe tiếng cánh cửa phòng họp bật mở.

“Xin lỗi! Tôi biết, tôi đến trễ, xin lỗi. Tôi bận xử lý một vài việc, nhưng ổn cả rồi. Tôi đến rồi đây.”

Pepper ngẩng lên khi thấy Tony bước vào trong bộ suit 3-mảnh và cặp kính râm như thường lệ, nhưng cô phải nhìn lại lần nữa khi nhận ra rằng, hắn, một tay bế Peter còn tay kia xách túi đựng tã.

“Peter đang làm gì ở đây thế?” Pepper thì thầm khi Tony ngồi xuống cạnh cô.

“Anh sẽ giải thích sau,” Tony nói, không muốn tranh luận thêm về vấn đề này nữa. Hắn lôi một vài chiếc xe đồ chơi ra khỏi cái túi và đưa chúng cho Peter. Thằng bé lắc đầu, tiếp tục vùi mặt vào cổ Tony.

“Được rồi,” Tony nói, thẳng tay ném cái túi lên bàn. Hắn nhấc Peter lên, đặt bé lên đùi mình và chỉnh tư thế để bé có thể ngồi đối diện với các thành viên còn lại của hội đồng quản trị. Peter không quan tâm lắm tới việc đang có khoảng vài chục người trưởng thành nhìn chằm chằm vào mình. Bé chỉ đơn giản chấp nhận cái núm vú giả Tony đưa cho và dựa lưng vào ngực Bố, chơi đùa với chiếc nhẫn cưới trên tay Tony.

“Vậy,” Tony nói, giọng hắn trầm và căng thẳng. Pepper chợt nhận ra rằng, bất kể lí do khiến Peter đang ở đây là gì thì đó chính là thằng bé khiến Tony lo lắng.

Tony đong đưa mớ giấy tờ trước mặt bằng một tay trước khi đưa mắt nhìn lên hội đồng quản trị.

“Chúng ta bắt đầu từ đâu đây?”

Im lặng. Các thành viên hội đồng quản trị (và Pepper) bối rối nhìn Tony.

“Gì chứ, bộ các người chưa nhìn thấy một đứa trẻ hai tuổi bao giờ sao?” Tony bật cười, tỏ vẻ thất vọng. “Thôi nào, tôi tưởng cuộc họp này quan trọng lắm!”

Pepper nhướn chân mày khi cả hội đồng vội vã bắt đầu cuộc họp, tất cả đang đi vào quỹ đạo dưới sự thúc giục trong giọng nói nghiêm túc đầy quyền uy của Tony. Peter nhìn qua hướng Pepper và vẫy tay với cô, khiến cô không thể không mỉm cười và vẫy lại thằng bé.

Tony ngồi trở lại ghế, đặt bàn tay mà Peter đang đùa nghịch yên vị lên cái bụng tròn nhỏ của bé. Hắn cúi xuống và hôn vào đỉnh đầu con trai trước khi áp má hắn vào những lọn tóc xoăn mềm của Peter, tai vẫn lắng nghe những điều thành viên hội đồng quản trị đang trình bày.

Pepper lắc đầu kinh ngạc, cô cười toe toét và tự hỏi không biết người đàn ông hoang dã từng thuê cô làm thư ký riêng giờ đâu mất rồi.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve đang đứng ở bồn bếp dọn rửa những chiếc đĩa dơ sau bữa sáng, còn Peter đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế ăn dặm, vui vẻ ngân nga với món chuối và dâu tây cắt nhỏ của mình.

Anh chỉ vừa mới xếp chiếc đĩa cuối cùng lên giá thì nghe có tiếng ai đó bước vào bếp.

“Con chào Bố!” Giọng Peter thích thú reo lên.

Steve quay người lại vừa lúc nhìn thấy Tony mỉm cười và đi ngang qua Peter trên chiếc ghế ăn.

“Chào con, Petey-Pie!”

Từ sáng sớm Steve và Peter đã không thấy Tony đâu, bởi hắn còn bận chuẩn bị cho một phiên họp sáng với hội đồng quản trị. Có vẻ như hắn đã về được một lúc rồi và đã dành thời gian thay bộ suit 3-mảnh hiệu Tom Ford thường lệ thành cái quần jeans cũ cùng một chiếc áo thun bạc màu.

Peter mỉm cười với Tony từ chiếc ghế, vẫy vẫy bàn tay toàn trái cây của mình.

“Bố ơi, nhìn này! _Uối!_ ”

“Con có một quả chuối cho bữa sáng hả?” Tony ngồi xuống chiếc ghế cạnh Peter, mỉm cười cảm ơn Steve khi anh đặt một tách cà phê xuống bên cạnh hắn. “Có vẻ như con cũng có vài trái dâu tây nữa đấy.”

Peter gật đầu, bóp chỗ trái cây trong tay khiến chúng trở nên nát hơn nữa. Thằng bé định đưa chúng vào miệng trước khi dừng lại, liếc nhìn Tony – người đang ngắm nhìn mình với một nụ cười nhỏ - và đưa tay ra cho hắn.

“ _Bố uối hông?_ ”

“Không con yêu, con ăn đi,” Tony nói, cúi xuống để vuốt mớ tóc lòa xòa trước trán Peter. Peter ngả đầu vào tay Bố trước khi quay lại với chỗ trái cây.

“Chúng ta cần phải cho thằng bé đi cắt tóc thôi,” Tony thì thầm.

“Yeah, chúng ta có thể đưa thằng bé đến 1 cửa tiệm nào đó,” Steve nói, anh đang lau chùi bàn bếp. “Thực ra, Tasha sẽ có thể cắt cho con nếu em nhờ.”

“Có thể.” Tony nói, quay sang Steve. “Buổi sáng của anh thế nào?”

“Tuyệt,” Steve cười nói. “Anh đến phòng tập với Bucky một chút trước khi Peter thức dậy. Sau đó, tụi anh đến đây và làm bữa sáng cho tất cả mọi người. Em vừa bỏ lỡ nó rồi; Clint và Natasha phải tới SHIELD cho một nhiệm vụ bảo vệ, Bucky vừa đi đâu đó với Sam, và Bruce thì phải quay lại phòng thí nghiệm rồi.”

“Thor vẫn ở Asgard à?”

“Ít nhất là cho tới thứ Ba,” Steve thở dài, nhìn quanh căn bếp “Em ăn gì chưa? Để anh làm cái gì đó cho em nhé.”

“Không, họ có chuẩn bị đồ ăn ở buổi họp mà anh, em ổn.” Tony mỉm cười với chồng mình.

“Ba, con ăn xong rồi!” Peter đột nhiên lên tiếng, giơ đôi bàn tay lấm lem về phía Steve khiến Tony phải cố gắng nín cười.

Có vẻ như Peter đang có nhiều chuối được bôi lên mặt hơn là đưa vào miệng, cùng với một ít nước dâu tây bên trên và dính cả trên tay thằng bé.

“Nhìn con kìa,” Steve bật cười, lấy chiếc khăn ướt lau mặt và tay cho Peter. Peter làm mặt xấu và cố gắng giằng ra, nhưng Steve đã nắm lấy cằm bé để giữ cho bé ngồi yên.

Steve nâng cái khay dơ ra khỏi ghế để đặt nó vào bồn rửa và bắt đầu lau dọn. Peter ngước lên, giơ hai cánh tay về phía Tony.

“Bế?”

Tony mỉm cười, đặt tách cà phê đã rỗng của mình xuống để đứng dậy và nâng Peter ra khỏi ghế. Khi bé đã nằm gọn trong tay hắn, Peter ngả đầu xuống vai Tony, hai bàn tay nắm chặt vạt trước của áo. Tony hôn lên trán con trai.

“Hôm nay em có phải làm gì không?”

“Có một vài việc em cần hoàn thành trong xưởng,” Tony nói, nâng Peter lên một chút.

“Được rồi,” Steve nói, với lấy khăn lau khô chiếc khay đã rửa. “Hôm nay anh cũng không có gì nhiều nên anh đoán là anh và Peter sẽ tiếp tục bận rộn cho đến khi em xong việc vậy.”

Sau khi đã lau khô và đặt chiếc khay về vị trí cũ, anh bước về phía Tony và nghiêng người tới trước, trao cho Tony một nụ hôn chào buổi sáng. Khuôn mặt anh chỉ còn cách mặt Tony vài inch khi anh cảm thấy một bàn tay bé nhỏ, có hơi dính đẩy mình lùi lại.

“Không!”

Steve lùi lại, nhăn nhó khi lau sạch đi cái dinh dính trên mặt. Anh nhìn về phía Peter, người đang vòng chặt hai cánh tay quanh cổ Tony, áp mặt mình vào má hắn và lườm Steve với tất cả sức lực của một đứa trẻ 2 tuổi.

“Petey-Pie, con đang làm gì vậy?” Tony lúng túng nhưng vẫn không giấu được sự buồn cười trong giọng nói.

“Bố của con!” Peter nói dứt khoát, ôm chặt hơn vào cổ Tony.

“Ba không được phép hôn Bố sao?” Steve hỏi với một nụ cười rạng rỡ trên mặt.

“Không!” Peter nhắc lại với giọng hơi giận dỗi. Bé bĩu môi, vòng tay quanh cổ Tony đã được nới lỏng ra một chút. “Bố của con! Không được hôn!”

“Vậy, nếu Ba không thể hôn Bố,” Steve nói, “ Ba có thể hôn con chứ?”

Dường như Peter đã suy nghĩ khá nghiêm túc về nó trong chốc lát trước khi gật đầu, giơ má về phía Steve cho anh hôn.

“Ôi trời, con bị chiều hư mất rồi,” Tony cười nói.

Steve đặt một nụ hôn thật kêu lên má Peter và thổi phù phù lên đó khiến bé vặn vẹo và cười khúc khích trong vòng tay Tony.

Trong khi Peter đang bị phân tâm, Steve nhanh chóng di chuyển về bên trái, cố gắng qua mặt Peter để hôn Tony lần nữa.

“KHÔNG!”

Peter vòng tay lại quanh cổ Tony, đánh nhẹ vào mũi Steve một cái và ôm chặt Tony khiến hắn có chút ngạt thở.

“Được rồi, được rồi, không hôn nữa.” Giọng Peter nghe có vẻ rất tổn thương nên Steve nghĩ tốt hơn hết là mình nên dừng trò đùa này lại trước khi Peter bùng nổ.

“Có chuyện gì xảy ra với con thế, nhóc?” Tony nhìn Peter một cách lo âu, đưa tay xoa lưng thằng bé. Peter không nói gì, bé chỉ vùi mặt vào cổ Tony.

Tony ném một cái nhìn bối rối về phía Steve nhưng Steve chỉ nhún vai.

“Được rồi con yêu, bây giờ con sẽ phải đi với Ba vì Bố đang có vài việc cần hoàn thành ở phòng thí nghiệm, được chứ?”

“ _Muốn-ở-Bố._ ” Giọng Peter thất vọng vang lên từ cổ Tony. Bé thậm chí còn không ngẩng đầu lên.

Steve cảm thấy tim mình như run lên khi thấy con trai buồn bã đến mức nào.

“Con có thể ở với Bố mà,” Tony đầu hàng. Tại thời điểm này, hắn biết rất rõ từ “không” sẽ khiến thằng bé bật khóc như thế nào. “Con muốn chơi với Dum-E chứ?”

Peter gật đầu, vẫn ôm chặt lấy Tony, không chịu ngẩng lên.

Tony ném cho Steve một cái nhìn kiểu chuyện-quái-gì-vừa-xảy-ra-vậy trước khi quay lưng rời khỏi phòng, bàn tay vẫn nhẹ nhàng xoa lưng cho Peter.

Steve đứng đó, sửng sốt trong chốc lát trước khi nhún vai và quay lại với công việc dọn dẹp nhà bếp.

Sau gần tám năm chung sống với biệt đội Avengers, có thể nói anh đã quá quen với tâm trạng “sáng nắng chiều mưa” như thế này rồi.


End file.
